legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P12/Transcript
(The next morning, Rose is seen on the couch alone in the living room eating chips while watching T.V) Rose: *Eats chip*..... T.V Reporter: And in other news, The Sigma Federation continues its violent campaign across the Multiverse after they declare responsibility for several Dust Robberies back in Remnant. These acts seem to be in light of a resupply mission who's purpose has yet to be identified, though it's possibly linked to the fire started in New York just a few days ago. (Rose turns the T.V off and leans back) Rose: *Sigh* ???: Hey Rosie. (Rose looks to find Erin standing nearby) Rose: Oh, hey Erin! Erin: Everyone still asleep? Rose: Seems like it. Erin: I see. Rose: You doing anything? Erin: *Sits down* Not at the moment. Rose: Okay. Erin: Why? You wanna do something? Rose: Well.... Erin: You want me to show you how to belly dance don't you? Rose:....Kinda? Erin: *Inhales and lets out a deep breath* .... Tell you what. Give me a minute to get something to eat and drink. Then I'll go my harem dress and I'll teach you. Rose: Yes! Thanks Erin! Erin: Anything for my side kick. Rose: Alright! Meet me on the beach! Erin: Okay! (Rose and Erin both get up and split up before it cuts to Raynell waking up in bed) Raynell: *Yawns and sighs* (Raynell then looks to her side to find Zulu next to her also waking up) Zulu: *Yawns*.....Hm? Zulu and Raynell:...... (The two have a staredown) Zulu and Raynell: AAAAHHHH!!! (The two then fall out of bed and stand up) Raynell: Z-Zulu?! Zulu: R-Raynell?! Raynell: W-W-What are you doing!? Zulu: I was sleeping!! Raynell: Why were you so close to me!? Zulu: Why was I!? Why were you!? Raynell: Wait! When did we even get to sleep!? We were playing video games! Zulu: I-I don't remember! We must've stayed so late we must've just got in bed and passed out! Raynell: Oh man...! Zulu: Sorry if I scared you! I swear I didn't mean anything by it! Raynell: N-No no its not your fault! I didn't mean for this to happen! Besides I know you wouldn't try anything while I was sleeping! Zulu: No! Never! (The two then fall silent) Raynell: W-Well, let's just go find some breakfast. Zulu: Right. (The two then leave the room before it cuts to Rose waiting on the beach) Rose: *Sigh* ???: Rosie! (Rose looks to find Jessica and Nettle out on the beach) Rose: Oh hey Jess! Nettle! Jessica: What're you doing out here? Rose: What're you doing? Jessica: Helping Nettle relax out on the beach. You? Rose: Oh I'm gonna take dance lessons with Erin. Nettle: Dance lessons? Jessica: Didn't you hear about Erin's dance from the rest of the females back at the nest? Nettle: Oh yeah. That dance. Rose: Yeah. She's gonna teach me that! Jessica: Wow really? Rose: Yep! I'm gonna be the first Targhul Belly Dancer! Jessica: Well good for you Rosie! Nettle: Yeah Congrats. Rose:.... Jessica:..... Nettle: S-Sorry am I killing the mood? Jessica: N-No no, you're fine Nettle. You just need to find a better way to relax. Hmm.... (Jessica thinks for a second) Jessica: Oh! I could try and convince Kyle to give you a foot rub! Nettle: Who? Jessica: Oh she's Emily's boyfriend! Nettle: WHAT?! Jessica: I-Is something wrong with that? Nettle: N-No. It's just.... Jessica: You're not used to it huh? Nettle: *Shakes head* Jessica: Well trust me Nettle, Kyle's not gonna hurt you. He's one of the nicest guys on the team. Rose: What she said. Nettle:... *Shakes her head* No... I still can't do it... Jessica: *Sighs* What else can I.... Oh! I got it! I still want Kyle to give you a foot rub. Nettle: *Gasp* Jessica: But. How about I ask Emily to give you a back rub first? Nettle: E-Emily? Jessica: Yeah! Nettle: Oh. Okay... Jessica: Great! Come with me, we'll go find them! (The two run back up to the house) Rose: Goodbye! ???: So. (Rose looks to find Erin in her Harem Outfit) Erin: Nettle's still working on getting settled huh? Rose: Oh Erin! Yeah, she is. Erin: *Sigh* Well, she'll get used to it eventually. Rose: Yeah. Erin: So, you ready to start? Rose: Oh boy definitely! Erin: Great! Then let's get started! (The two then get ready to practice before Jessica and Nettle are seen walking up to Kyle and Emily) Jessica: Kyle! Emily! Kyle: Hm? Emily: Hey Jess! Hey Nettle! Jessica: Say, could you two do me a favor? Emily: Sure! Kyle: What is it? Jessica: See I'm trying to find a way for Nettle to just relax a little. And I figured you two would be perfect to help. Emily: Us? Kyle: Why us? Jessica: Remember Vivienne? Emily and Kyle:.... ! Emily: Ooooooh! Kyle: Oh no.... Jessica: Yeah. Emily: Let me guess you want us to- Jessica: I want you to give Nettle a back rub and I want Kyle to give her a foot rub. Emily: Oh, I can do that Jess! Kyle: I don't wanna give a foot rub! Emily: *Grabs Kyle's hand* Aww come on Kyle. It'll help her relax. Kyle: *Groans* …. Fine.. But don't make me wear- Emily: All right! Be right back Jessica! *Starts dragging Kyle* Kyle: NO I SAID I DON'T WANNA WEAR- (The two enter a room and close the door) Nettle: What are they doing? Jessica: Getting they're outfits. Nettle: Outfits? Jessica: It's a long story. Nettle: Uhh- (Emily and Kyle then exit the room with Emily in her maid outfit and Kyle in his butler outfit looking disappointed) Emily: Come on in Nettle! Nettle: Huh??? Emily: Come in! You're personal servants are here to tend to your every need mistress! Kyle:.... Emily: *Elbows Kyle* Kyle: Gah! … Y-Yes. Come in Mistress. Nettle: Uhh, okay. (Jessica nods as she and Nettle both enter the room) Emily: Here, lie down on the bed and I'll get started on your back! Nettle: Got it. (Nettle gets on the bed and lays on her stomach. Emily walks over) Emily: Its been a little while since I last gave a massage, but I think I can still help unwind you a bit. Nettle: Alright. I trust you. Emily: Here we go. (Emily starts to massage Nettle back) Nettle: Oh! Emily: Feels good right? Nettle: It certainly isn't what I- Oh! Um a little lower please. Emily: *Goes lower* Here? Nettle: *Huge sigh of relief* Riiiiiiight there.... Emily: Ah the mistress is starting to feel better. Kyle: Don't talk like that. Emily: What? Is something wrong with it? Kyle: It just brings back bad memories. Emily: Oh... I'm sorry Kyle. I guess I shouldn't force you to do something you didn't like. Kyle: As long as we're helping Nettle. Emily: Right. (Emily continues massaging for a bit before she stops and lets Nettle sit up) Jessica: There. Feeling better? Nettle: A little. Jessica: Good. Now Kyle can get started on your feet. Kyle: *Groans* You owe me for this... Nettle: I-I-I don't know... Emily: Hey its okay. Kyle isn't gonna hurt you. Besides if you are really uncomfortable, me and Jess are right here. Nettle: *Deep breath* …. Okay... (Emily steps back as Kyle approaches. He gets on a knee. Nettle looks worried) Kyle: Right. Let's get started. (Kyle goes and reaches for one of Nettle's feet, causing her to pull away as he starts rubbing it) Kyle: Hm? Nettle:..... Kyle: Um, let's try that again. (Nettle pulls away as Kyle makes contact again) Kyle: Nettle? Nettle: S-Sorry. Jessica: What? Are your feet ticklish or something Nettle? Nettle: N-No. I'm just trying to work up the nerve is all. Jessica: Well, just let Kyle do his thing. It'll be quick, I promise. Nettle: *Sigh*.... Kyle: Okay, let's try again. (Kyle reaches for the foot. Nettle closes her eyes and braces for the worst. Kyle starts to rub her foot. Nettle flinches from the contact but doesn't pull away as Kyle starts to give her a foot rub) Kyle: *Whispers* Finally. Now I get this over with. Nettle: Hm? Kyle: Nothing. (As Kyle rubs her foot, Nettle starts to feel the effects as she slowly opens her eyes and looks at Kyle doing this) Emily: How's it feel Nettle? Nettle: It....It feels nice.... Jessica: See? Emily: We said he wouldn't hurt you. Kyle: Yeah. You got nothing to worry about. …. Mistress. Nettle:..... *Sighs and leans back and starts to relax* Emily: *Whispers* I think its working! Jessica: *Whisper* Yeah. But its still gonna take her a bit more to start trusting boys completely. Still we made a good start. Emily: *Whispers* Yeah we did! Nettle: *Giggles* Jessica: Hm? Nettle: You were right though Jessica. It does kinda tickle. *Giggle* Emily: Aww that is such a good laugh! Jessica: So. How are you feeling. Nettle: AT the moment? Pretty good. Jessica: Well that's good. Emily: Sure is. (Alex then knocks on the door and sticks his head inside) Alex: Is Jess in here? Jessica: *Looks* Hm? Oh yeah I'm in here. Alex: Great. Are we still gonna watch that movie later? Jessica: Oh right I forgot! Yeah Alex. I'll see about Raynell taking care of Nettle when we go. Alex: Great! (Alex then looks into the room) Alex: Uhhh, what is going on in here? Emily: Oh nothing much. Just doing our mistress a service. Kyle: EMILY! Emily: Sorry! Jessica: They're just helping Nettle relax more. Alex: Huh. Well good to hear. Jessica: Yep. Alex: Well, I'm gonna go see where Erin is. Jessica: Oh, she's out back with Rosie. Alex: Alright. See ya! (Alex closes the door and goes out back to the beach) Alex: Erin? Rosie? You guys out here? (Alex then sees Erin and Rose as they practice belly dancing) Alex: Oh I see. Erin: No no Rosie. You gotta hold your arms out a bit more. Rose: Like this? Erin: Yes. Now just wiggle your hips a little. (Rose wiggles her hips) Rose: Like this right? Erin: Yeah now you're getting it! Alex: Erin? Erin: *Sees Alex* Oh hey bro! Alex: Are you teaching Rose how to belly dance? Rose: That she is! *Puts her hands together and holds them above her head* I'm not as good as her, but I'm learning! Alex: I see. Erin: What brings you out here? Alex: Oh. Well I couldn't find you inside, so I came out here to see if you were still home. Erin: Oh yeah we're home. We're just practicing is all. Alex: Hm. Well do you mind if I sit and watch? Erin: You wanna watch? Alex: Sure. I'll admit its still weird seeing my sister do this kind of dance in such an exposed outfit, but I gotta admit, you did dance amazing last night. So I wanna watch. Erin: Well, alright then. Alex: Okay! I'll just sit on the ground here and look at my phone for most of it, but I'll still watch! Rose: Alright! (Alex goes and sits down on the sand as he watches the two practice dancing. In the trees nearby, a figure is seen stalking the group) ???:...... (The figure then jumps from the trees and runs off) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts